


[金罐]老是被男朋友弄到下不了床怎么办？

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 论坛体全员出场主 金罐，其他CP自己领会吧





	[金罐]老是被男朋友弄到下不了床怎么办？

➡️180520-老是被男朋友弄到下不了床怎么办？ 

1 L  
哦～抢个一楼，看来板主的男朋友蛮厉害的嘛 

2 L  
好久没看到这种小萌新发问啦~妹妹我会比较温柔的，要不要考虑换个男友 

3 L  
他说了他是妹子吗? 

4 L  
如果不是妹子的话就更厉害了

5 L  
版主在不在啊??? 

6 L 雨木木  
在... 

7 L  
所以版主是妹子吗? 

8 L 雨木木  
emmmmm  
不是... 

10 L  
哇，马上来凑个热闹

11 L  
楼上的一起啊

12 L 雨木木  
......  
那个，有人看到我的问题了吗？ 

13 L  
当然是看到了才进来的

14 L 雨木木  
......

15 L  
没看过的新朋友欸 

16 L 雨木木  
是啊...我第一次来这里 

17 L  
版主这烦恼有点让人羡慕啊 

18 L  
就是说 

19 L  
你老实说，你就是来晒的吧? 

20 L 雨木木  
没有...我很认真的想问 

21 L  
好吧 

22 L  
试过跟他沟通没? 

23 L  
对啊直接讲不就行了 

24 L 雨木木  
我说过了  
但他都觉得我是在撒娇... 

25 L  
是版主太可爱了?好奇版主是什么样的人 

26 L  
版主要不要说一下你们的状况啊 

27 L 雨木木  
是可以啦...  
我跟男朋友在一起第二年了  
他的...欲望好像只有越来越强  
最近特别严重  
我现在都是硬撑在电脑前面的  
腰酸到不行  
那...里更不用说了 

28 L  
突然想到...你男友不会来逛论坛吗? 

29 L  
对啊，被看到不就好笑了 

30 L 雨木木  
应该是不会的  
我们都没有逛论坛的习惯  
而且他现在正在上课呢 

31 L  
你要是觉得没问题就好 

32 L  
版主是什么样的类型啊? 

33 L  
好奇为什么他会觉得你是在撒娇 

34 L 雨木木  
我也搞不清楚 

35 L  
小鸟依人? 

36 L 雨木木  
这倒不可能...我比他还高呢  
我都183了  
最近好像又高了点，不过没去量过 

37 L  
这么高... 

38 L  
妈呀...我原本觉得我178算高了 

39 L 珍的爱你  
看我逛到什么~ 

40 L 雨木木  
不会吧... 

41 L 珍的爱你  
哈哈~你家那位知道你在这瞎搞吗? 

42 L 雨木木  
你可别跟他说啊 

43 L 珍的爱你  
刚爬了一下~难怪你今天又缺席了 

44 L 雨木木  
是的 

45 L  
版主的熟人啊? 

46 L  
亲友团? 

47 L 珍的爱你  
emmmmm是他男友的亲友团~

48 L 这么刺激的啊 

49 L 雨木木  
算我求你了... 

50 L 雨木木  
千万不要跟他说 

51 L 珍的爱你  
好吧  
可是我跟其他人说了～ 

52 L 雨木木  
.......... 

53 L  
哇～看戏啰，有没有人要买爆米花的 

54 L  
我要我要 

55 L  
我自备瓜子（啃 

56 L 一片丹心  
嗯？  
我应该没搞错地方吧？ 

57 L 珍的爱你  
没有没有 

58柚见爱情  
柚子～我也来了 

59 L 一片丹心  
你刚不是说你忘记密码了？ 

60 L 柚见爱情  
我想起来设的是你的生日啊 

61 L 一片丹心  
哦，是哦 

62 L 雨木木  
我...操  
你们来干嘛？  
跑来秀的？ 

63 L 🦊  
来看热闹的 

64 L ☁️  
好像很好玩欸 

65 L 雨木木  
为什么人越来越多了！？  
@珍的爱你 你到底跟多少人说了？ 

66 L 辉常爱你  
也不多，就是除了你家那位都说了 

67 L 雨木木  
我的老天...  
我觉得我该把帖删了 

68 L 🎶  
别删啊 

69 L 一片丹心  
88 L 就是 

70 L 一片丹心  
干嘛删了 

71 L 💫  
你还真的跑来问帖啊  
我还以为你只是开玩笑的 

72 L 珍的爱你  
原来哥你知道这件事啊 

73 L 柚见爱情  
这么好玩的事，哥居然没跟我们说 

74 L 💫  
是要说什么？我就以为他在跟我开玩笑的 

75 L 🍗  
我来晚了啦 

76 L 雨木木  
妈呀...你来干嘛？  
你们不是上同一堂课的？  
他现在应该就在你旁边不是 

77 L 🍗  
哎呀，他在睡觉  
不然我也不敢跑来啊 

78 L 雨木木  
算我求你们了...别来凑热闹行不行  
@珍的爱你 你...是在哪里通知大家的？ 

79 L 珍的爱你  
哎呀你放心啦，我没有笨往在群里发的  
我是一个一个私敲的 

80 L 雨木木  
我...真不知道该说什么了 

84 L  
看着他们一楼一楼的盖，都不敢插话了（吃瓜 

82 L  
楼上的，你还不是插了！ 

83 L  
欸欸欸，能不能安静的当个吃瓜群众 

84 L 雨木木  
我开帖不是给你们来看戏的啊... 

85 L  
你说沟通不了，那你躲着他不就得了 

86 L 雨木木  
躲了会更惨...不要说下不了床了，连坐都坐不起来 

87 L  
我的天呐...那你一整天生活怎么办？ 

88 L 雨木木  
（〃・・〃）...如果真的是这样，他也就不上课了，留在宿舍陪我一天 

89 L 🦊  
原来有几次你们一起旷课是这个原因啊 

90 L 柚见爱情  
那小子这么厉害？柚子咱也试试看好不好～ 

91 L 一片丹心  
你今天不用回宿舍了 

92 L 柚见爱情  
别这样啊！ 

93 L  
emmmmm柚子这个名，我好像在哪听过... 

94 L  
118的你难道也是知情人士？ 

95 L  
没...就觉得好像常常在宿舍里听到人喊 

96 L  
你这么说我好像也有点印象了，你是不是也住10楼？11楼老有人柚子柚子的在喊 

97 L  
对啊，原来是邻居啊 

98 L  
这么说来，一片丹心跟柚见爱情是11楼的？11楼住的不都是W大的校草！ 

99 L 🦊  
是的，我们都住11 L 

100 L  
哇！～～我的妈呀，原来学校的男神们都在这了！赶紧去叫人来看热闹 

101 L  
11楼的男神们不只是一座座的颜山，每个人都还是各家大公司的富二富三不是？ 

102 L  
是啊！所以才有本事把11楼都给他们包了下来 

103 L 💫  
HMH你能不能不要这么大方的成承认啊... 

104 L 🦊  
反正都被知道了，也没差多少吧 

105 L  
HMH...哇... 

106 L ☁️  
哥还说他呢，直接就把他名字说出来了 

107 L 一片丹心  
也没差多少，都说了是11楼的，人家早晚会猜到 

108 L 辉常爱你  
就是...我们11楼才几个人而已 

109 L  
吓得我手一直抖抖抖抖抖 

110 L 🍗  
别闹他了，所以你最近常常旷课就这原因？ 

111 L 珍的爱你  
心疼你一秒～不过还是有点羡慕，我家珍珍怕我难受都不敢太过头 

112 L 辉常爱你  
你别在这里说啊 

113 L 💫  
现在的小孩真是的... 

114 L 🍗  
哥～还是你也想试试看，我可以再狂野一点的 

115 L 💫  
柚子我们今天一起睡吧，让他们两个睡走廊 

116 L 一片丹心  
可以可以，这个没问题 

117 L 柚见爱情  
为啥连着我也要一起！？ 

118 L 💫  
你别忘了是你先起头的 

119 L 🎶  
你们一个个在这秀...好想念我家波妞，他还多久才回来啊 

120 L 🦊  
他去比赛而已...不是明天就回来了吗？ 

121 L ☁️  
别理他，他就是想表示他不是单身而已 

122 L 🦊  
我知道了，那我们今天？ 

123 L ☁️  
我看你今天也是想跟他们一起睡走廊？ 

124 L  
对不起插个话...所以男神们都是一对一对的了？ 

125 L  
看起来是这样的，想哭... 

126 L  
还以为他们就是好兄弟那种...原来 

127 L 雨木木  
我也不过去到了个水...怎么一下子盖了这么多了 

128 L  
平常逛甲版不说话的我，要来做个大胆的分析了！  
今天是被这里11楼的男神们炸出来了 

129 L  
搬板凳坐等 

130 L  
我继续啃我的瓜子 

131 L 雨木木  
谁来教我怎么删帖！？ 

132 L  
不教，这么精彩的帖怎么能删 

133 L  
等我一下啊，整理中 

134 L  
🦊是HMH☁️应该是HSW，两个在学生会就时常黏在一起了  
🍗应该是PJH，💫的话应该是YJS，因为看大家都叫他哥，所以应该是学生会长没错了  
🎶是KJH，他说的波妞应该是现在去了S市比赛的音乐系的JSW，他们我倒是早知道了，因为我也是音乐系的  
珍的爱你是 L DH，辉常爱你是BJY，也是音乐系的....我蛮常在他们旁边吃狗粮的  
一片丹心是OSW，柚见爱情是KD，舞蹈系的，舞蹈系的应该还蛮常看到KD缠着OSW的吧 

135 L  
这样的话emmmmmmm 

136 L  
版主跟他男友是谁叫很明显了 

137 L  
我跪了 

138 L  
大大非同小可啊，都这么清楚 

139 L  
好说好说  
因为本人我正好在学生会担任小小的书记一职 

140 L 雨木木  
YSH！你今天不要想给我跑，乖乖待在学生会等我 

141 L 🐥  
哎呀被发现了XD 

142 L 🦊  
从你开始分析...就知道是你了 

143 L ☁️  
根本就不叫分析了，他本来就知道阿 

144 L 珍的爱你  
就是说，我还以为哪来的大神，讲得这么清楚 

145 L 雨木木  
你居然匿名来爆我们料！我看你是皮痒了 

146 L 🐥  
先说好不可以打我啊！打了我就把书记辞掉了 

147 L 💫  
那可不行... 

148 L 🐥  
哼！谁叫你们成天拿狗粮洒我 

149 L 珍的爱你  
你自己也去找一个啊 

150 L  
对不起...所以版主跟他男朋友是谁？ 

151 L  
179的你不知道？这么明显了 

152 L  
真不知道啊，我平常都没有关注什么学校的事 

153 L 🐥  
版主是 L K L 他男友是PWJ 

154 L 雨木木  
YSH！你该停了 

155 L  
呃...我有件事不知道该不该说 

156 L  
你快说吧，别这样吊我们胃口 

157 L  
我也跟PWJ上同一堂课的，然后...他醒了 

158 L 🍗  
欸！jeiwbgokqbciqkbrovb 

159 L  
正在跟PJH抢手机中... 

160 L 雨木木  
完了完了...我要锁门了 

161 L 🍗  
霖霖...你真的累了要跟我说啊 

162 L 雨木木  
！！！？ 

163 L 🍗  
他刚拿我手机发的...然后现在我又抢回来了 

164 L 🔧  
你怎么都不告诉我，这样跑来发帖我好难过 

165 L 雨木木  
我说了啊...但你又听不进去 

166 L 🔧  
我知道了...那我以后稍微注意一点就是了 

167 L 一片丹心  
这样还算是解决了吧？ 

168 L ☁️  
应该是的 

169 L 💫  
五金你以后小心点...他被你搞到有几堂课学分快不够了 

170 L 辉常爱你  
就是说，你看过学霸被当掉的吗？ 

171 L 柚见爱情  
就是因为他是学霸才到现在都还没被当啊，因为教授他们相信他是真的不舒服才没上课的 

172 L 🎶  
好像也是... 

173 L 珍的爱你  
好啦～事情解决了，我们来讨论一下怎么处理🐥吧 

174 L 🦊  
就放过他吧，不然你要接他书记的位置吗？ 

175 L 珍的爱你  
哼...好吧 

176 L 🐥  
呼... 

177 L 💫  
好了...都散了吧  
.......... 

 

 

 

 

520 L 🔧  
抢这楼再告白我家霖霖。  
前面太多看戏的了...还一堆人问结果如何，结果就是以后不会让他下不了床的，隔天如果没有课的话...那就另当别论了wwwww  
—————————— 

"什么叫另当别论！" 

"隔天没课的话就没关系了不是" 

"不可以！" 

"再这样你以后都不要碰我了"

"好好好...都听你的" 

"哼..." 

"别生气了好不好" 

"啵啵一个我考虑一下"  
"呜唔！" 

"真甜" 

"呀！"  
"我是说啵啵，你怎么这样" 

"乖啊，不然我～" 

"就知道欺负我！"

FIN


End file.
